


Anorexic Jeremy

by Sad_Egg_Boy



Series: Other's AUs [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anorexia, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Egg_Boy/pseuds/Sad_Egg_Boy
Summary: Inspired by @i-used-to-wear-the-fedora on tumblrWritten with permission





	1. Initial Concern

Jeremy frowned in the mirror, not even feeling like getting upset. He didn't have the will to do so. He knew, as always, that he was still fat, that he was still disgusting just like the others had said. 

His thighs, his stomach, his arms, he was just so heavy. And it wasn't even muscle weight which would have been bearable, it was just fat. He was too worthless to even do one thing right. 

He turned from the mirror as his dad knocked on the door. It used to be such a problem, him just barging in, that Jeremy put on a lock last year. His dad didn't need to see his ugly body anyways. "Jeremy, you up for school buddy,"

"Yes dad," He said, just loud enough to be heard. He waited to hear the footsteps trail away before moving from his spot. He laid out his clothes the night before, letting himself cry himself to sleep every night instead of worrying what he'd put on his disgusting body that day. 

Jeremy quickly pulled on the layers. Maybe others will think at least some of his weight is because of the clothes. He ignored the mirror with all his will as he went out of his room to where his father was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jeremy! What 'cha having for breakfast?" He asked. 

"I'm late, I'll eat at school," Jeremy mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't. He raced out the door, grabbing his bag and picking up his shoes before his father could say anything about the actual time.

Jeremy sat down on the chilled, stone step in front of his house to slip his shoes on. A slight breeze blew through the air, but Jeremy felt a bit overheated in his clothes. He would never change them though, never let them see how fat he really was. 

He made the quick walk to school, heading straight to his locker where Michael waited for him. "Dude, you have to try this! It's so amazing!" He smiled, showing Jeremy some kind of sugary treat. Jeremy gagged at the sight. One bite of that and he'd be right back at square one, right back to where he was when he stopped eating like a pig last year.

"No thanks," He said, looking away from the dessert. He'd be lying if he said a small part of his brain was screaming for it, but the rest was screaming no. 

"I swear it isn't a prank, it's actually great!" Michael attempted to persuade him, putting the snack in front of Jeremy's face. 

"No!" Jeremy said, his voice stronger. He felt his stomach flip and he stumbled slightly, quickly grabbing Michael for support before letting the other boy go and leaning on the wall, the dizziness still not leaving.

"Woah, are you okay?" Michael asked, immediately putting the treat down and worrying over Jeremy. He grabbed his arm, confused about how small it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeremy pushed Michael's hand away, forcing himself off the wall, "Just stayed up last night, tired and all," He added.

"Right..." Michael trailed off, his eyes following his friend as Jeremy started down the hall, leaving Michael behind.


	2. Low One Point O

Jeremy had been feeling like shit all day. And, while he normally does, today had just been so much worse. He kept getting dizzy spells, and it seemed like everyone wanted to shove food down his throat. 

But, Jeremy knew better. He knew not to break his fast and add so many more pounds of fat to his already disgusting body. So, Jeremy pushed through it. 

By lunch, he could feel his stomach turning and growling and he was happy that the cafeteria was loud. "Are you not going to eat?" Michael asked, looking over at his friend.

"No, I had a big breakfast," Jeremy responded. 

"But you never eat breakfast at my house," Michael thought, growing more and more suspicious of Jeremy. "Here," He said, ripping off part of his pizza, "You'll be hungry before the end of the day, and we can't eat in our next two classes," He said, handing over the piece. 

"It's fine Michael, I'm just not hungry right now," Jeremy lied, looking anywhere but the pizza. His stomach let out a noise just loud enough for Michael to hear.

"I thought so," Michael said with a small smirk, putting it down on a napkin in front of Jeremy. 

Jeremy stayed silent, eyeing the pizza. He picked it up slowly, knowing Michael was watching him. What? Did he want Jeremy to be fat? 

He took a small bite, putting the food down completely as he chewed. Part of him wanted to shove the entire thing and more in his mouth. The other part was revolted at the idea that there was food in his mouth. It was like, going to ear drywall, so unappetizing as his mind screamed that he couldn't eat it. That he wasn't supposed to eat it. That it was wrong. 

Jeremy quickly stood up, ignoring Michael's concern as he practically ran out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. He didn't even wait for the door to close before he spat the pizza out from his mouth. 

As Jeremy was going to go rinse out his mouth, he heard the door open. He turned to see Michael standing there, "Jer, are you okay?" Michael asked slowly, walking towards Jeremy. 

"Totally!" Jeremy said fakely, "I just went to the bathroom," He smiled, going to push past Michael and out of the room, the taste of the pizza still stirring around his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, going to put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, but not being able to as Jeremy walked out of the bathroom. 

Michael stood in silence, hearing a bang from the hall. He sighed, pushing the door open himself before gasping. 

Jeremy was alone, lying on the ground, unmoving.


	3. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This many be very triggering, please read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat, this can be triggering

Jeremy remembered when he started his thinspo Tumblr page. It happened a bit after he stumbled on one account, which lead him to another, and another, and so on. 

It seemed it was all that popped up in his recommendations. It was everywhere and every photo made Jeremy yern more and more to look like that. To have those hip bones, to see his ribs, and to show off beautiful collar bones.

All those photos, many of woman but also so many of men caused Jeremy to make a commitment to what had already been happening for so long. To commit to set calories per day, to the amount of exercise he participated in, to the hours of fasting to be extended more and more.

It's not like these accounts started him down this road, they just showed him the proof that this road was what he needed. That this road would help him. 

So, he made an account himself. He put his ultimate goal weight, his starting weight, photos of himself and reblogged better ones of others. He followed many other accounts and in return was followed too. The account was his life, just as much as his eating disorder was.

He never let anyone from real life know of the account, nor did he post photos of his face. He never wanted them to be able to link his ugly, disgusting, fat current weight to him. Sure, people in real life could theorize, but they never had a set weight, and never would until he was thin enough.

He loved the photos he found though, of all the people posting thinspo and hitting their goal weights. The meanspo when needed, when Jeremy felt like he was going to binge or skip his daily exercise. 

His favourite account was one with the URL Squip. They always reached out to Jeremy, sending him random meanspo and thinspo right when he seemed to need it most. Squip always posted, every day multiple times and it was amazing.

He would never let anyone find out about his, buddy relationship, with this other Tumblr user. Honestly, he is what kept Jeremy on this path to have such an amazing body, even if he wasn't there yet. 

He remembered the photos and text, all flashing before his eyes, over and over, filling up every sense before-

Nothing, except a steady beep from beside him. Jeremy slowly started to open his eyes, only to shut them with a groan as all he was met with was a blinding light. "Jeremy!" A voice rung out, stinging Jeremy's ears as he groaned again.

"Oh- sorry," The voice mumbled as Jeremy attempted to open his eyes again. His body, mainly his head though, pulsed a numb, constant pain as he glanced around the room. Michael sitting beside him with a small smile but concerned eyes, which honestly didn't go together. A heart monitor let out the repeating beep, drilling into Jeremy's head as he looked down. 

His arms, fat arms, were on display. He tried to hide them under the covered but stopped as his left arm felt a tug. A needle pierced his skin, connected to a tube which in turn was connected to a few bags. Jeremy didn't know what they were but he didn't like the looks of them, dripping whatever liquid was inside them slowly into his arm.

He turned to see Michael once again, his throat itchy and raspy. All he could manage to say was, 

"Wh-What happened?"


End file.
